Darts of Pleasure
by louiselane
Summary: One month after Clark running away to Metropolis, Clark (aka Kal) bumps into Chloe and Lois at "Club Atlantis".


**TITLE:** Darts Of Pleasure  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** One month after Clark running away to Metropolis, Clark (aka Kal) bumps into Chloe and Lois at "Club Atlantis".  
**RATING:** R  
**CLASSIFIED:** Angst  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** It would be very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Kal  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Chloe, Clark (Kal).  
**SPOILER:** Pre "Exile"  
**DEDICATION:** To Kim for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Clois and Lois/Clark appreciation thread on fan forums.  
**A/N:** I love so much Red K!Clark that I had to write something with him and Lois, and after watching "Exile" again in my s3 dvds, I had this idea. I hope you like it!

_Song "Darts Of Pleasure" by Franz Ferdinand._

**Metropolis - Night **

Clark was pretty confident with himself. He had the freedom he had always dreamt about, and nobody could deny that from him again. Not Jonathan, nor Jor-El. As Kal, he can do everything he wants, now that he had his own voice and choice as to what to do.

One month had passed since he came to live alone in Metropolis, and he had forgotten everything that had happened in Smallville. He had forgotten the day that Lex had married Helen and Clark had destroyed the Kent's farm, causing an accident with Jonathan's truck, making Martha loosing her baby.

It was almost time to hang out in the best club of the city, called "Atlantis". It made him forget about Smallville. Kal was very popular with the girls around there.

Suddenly Clark noticed that day's newspaper that he hadn't had the time to read yet. It had a great article about Lex Luthor. Lionel still hadn't given up trying to find his son, although everybody already thought Lex was dead.

Clark threw the newspaper away. More news about Smallville. He wanted to forget about that, although he was suffering about his friend's disappearance.

So, Clark decided to leave his apartment and go to Atlantis already.

Far away, in a different apartment, Chloe Sullivan was getting dressed when a girl appeared in her room, very excited.

"Are you ready cousin? I don't have much time to waste, and you know how difficult to find somebody to put my name in the Atlantis VIP list! Is a very popular club, and they are very selective with the people who hang out there."

"Lois, calm down," said Chloe as she tried to calm her cousin. "I'm ready, but I don't know if this will be a good idea. I'm still waiting for The Kent's phone call if they receive any news about Clark," Chloe told her with a sad look.

Lois was wearing a black dress that made her look very sexy. The dress matched with her leather boots. Chloe picked, for herself, a purple T-shirt that looked amazing with her black pants.

"Any news about this Clark?" Chloe nodded negatively.

"That's bad, but you can't do that to yourself. Sooner or later, he'll show up, and then you can talk to him and know what really happened. Until then, you need to have some fun!"

Lois and Chloe were on the away to the club when they passed by The Daily Planet, where, in the hall, the day's newspaper was being sold. Chloe looked a little sad with the cover story, which was about Lex's absence.

"No news about Lex Luthor, either?" Lois asked.

"No. None. I'm almost giving up hope, too," Chloe said with a sad look. "It's been a month since his plane crashed, and no one can't find him. It's so sad! He was so young."

"Yes, it really is."

After a minute of silence, Lois decided to break it, since she hated uncomfortable silences. "So, there's the club. Thank God! My friend, Val, has this great connections, and put our names in the VIP list."

"Yeah It was awesome!" Chloe commented, but she was still sad about Lex and Clark. She missed them so much.

They entered the club. It wasn't midnight yet, but it was very crowded, already. Lois decided to get something to drink, while Chloe went to the bathroom.

To Chloe's surprise, she bumped into Clark next to the bathrooms. She couldn't believe she had found him. She was so happy that she couldn't help herself, and she hugged him.

"Clark! Oh my God! I can't believe I found you!" She said to him, almost giggling.

"Chloe! What are you doing here in Metropolis?"

"My cousin insisted that I should come here. How about you? Is that everything you have to say to me? When you will come back? Your parents are really worried about you."

"Is that so? I guessed they missed my help in the farm. I'll never go back, Chloe. I belong to Metropolis, now. Don't tell anyone, or I'll leave Metropolis and go somewhere where nobody will find me."

"Clark, what happened to you? You don't look like yourself, anymore."

"I'm not the same, Chloe. And can you stop calling me 'Clark' around here? I'm Kal, now"

"Kal?" Chloe asked, incredulous. "So, you really want to put your life behind you? You are unbelievable, Clark! I'm sorry- Kal. I can't see why you don't care about your parents, or Lex Did you know he's still missing?"

"I don't want to know, Chloe. So, leave me alone." He pushed her against the wall.

"Great, Kal. You are so manly. I think it was a terrible mistake to come here. Good-bye!" Chloe ran away to find Lois, trying to hide her tears.

Lois was drinking a beer when Chloe appeared, seeming very upset.

"Chloe? What happened?" Lois asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I think it was bad idea to come here today. I'll go back home Lois. I'll see you later."

"Wait What happened?" She touched Chloe's arm, stopping her.

"I found Clark, but he is so different. He is a total jerk, now. I can't stay here anymore, after this. I have to go home, but you stay and have fun. I need to be alone for a while. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, if that's what you want. If I find this stupid farmboy, I'll break his legs for hurting you like that."

"Forget it, Lois. I'll see you later."

Chloe picked her purse and exited the club, leaving Lois by herself. Clark was admiring the whole scene watching Chloe and Lois from the bar. He couldn't take his eyes from Lois. So, he waited until Chloe left before he approached Lois.

"Hey," Clark said with a smirk. "Are you new here?"

"Hi," Lois said with a smile, not knowing that he was Clark. "Actually, yes, I am. Are you?"

"I come here all the time. I'm Kal, by the way."

"Kal! How exotic! I'm Lois, Lois Lane."

"Nice to meet you, Lois. Do you want to dance?" Clark asked her.

"I'd love to."

Clark brought Lois to the dance floor, where music was playing. They were dancing with their bodies very close to each other. Clark couldn't stop staring at Lois's body.

"Hell, you are very sexy!" He finally said with a smirk.

"Owwww. You just said it. You are very direct, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

Clark started to kiss Lois when they were dancing. "What do you think of getting out of here going somewhere quieter?" Clark asked with a naughty grin.

Lois was a little suspicious about Clark's real intentions, but she decided to ignore it for a while. He was really sexy, and she needed to relax a little, so she decided to go with him.

After walking a while, and talking about Metropolis and why Chloe was spending the month in Lois's apartment because of her internship at the Daily Planet, they finally arrived at Clark's apartment. Lois was very surprised with the size of the apartment.

"Owww" She finally said. "You have a great apartment, here." She looked, around still hypnotized with the place. "It's really beautiful, Kal."

"Thank you. Now where do we stop?" Clark started to kiss Lois again, this time making her trembling when he started to lick her neck.

_You are the latest contender  
You are the one to remember  
You are the villain who sends her  
Light or dark, fantastic passion  
I know that you will surrender  
I know that you will surrender  
I want this fantastic passion  
We'll have fantastic passion_

"Wait! Aren't we doing this a little too fast?" Lois asked, uncertain if she have wanted to do this with a complete stranger.

"Well, I can do it faster, if you want. I'm faster, believe me!" Clark said with a smirk.

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes  
Undress your eyes, undress your eyes  
Words of love and words so leisured  
Words of poisoned darts of pleasure  
Died... and so you died_

"Well" Lois tried to protest, but Clark could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. "I don't have anything to loose anyway. I'm not planning to have a relationship with you. It's just sex right?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Clark answered, without paying much attention as he tried to open her bra, almost losing his patience with the lock.

"Are you having trouble?" Lois asked, trying to understand why he was having so much trouble with it.

"No problem at all." Clark fried the lock with his heat vision, making the lock open. "There!"

_You are the latest adventure  
You're an emotion avenger  
You are the devil that sells her  
Light or dark, fantastic passion_

"You broke the lock! You cheated!" Lois protested.

"Lois, will you forget about the damn lock?" Clark threw her in the bed and started to undress her.

"Hey, you are fast." Lois replied, very surprised at how fast he really was. Clark sat on her waist when Lois noticed his scar on his chest.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, curious.

"It's a birth mark," Clark answered, a little angry about the question.

Lois started to caress the scar when he pulled her hand away. "It's a little big for a birth mark, don't you think?"

_I know that you will surrender  
I know that you will surrender  
I want this fantastic passion  
We'll have fantastic passion_

"Can you forget about that right now?" Clark demanded, still holding her hand very hard.

"Ouch. You are so rude! I only asked a question." Lois pushed him away. When Lois tried to get away from the bed to get dress, Clark stopped her.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to be rude with you, but I don't want to talk about this scar. I have bad memories about that. Can we do what we are supposed to do?" Clark asked with a naughty grin.

"All right. You have another chance."

They went back to the bed, and Clark started to kiss Lois's neck again, making her tremble.

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes  
Undress your eyes, undress your eyes  
Skin can feel my lips they tingle - tense anticipation  
This one is an easy one, feel the word and melt upon it  
Words of love and words so leisured  
Words of poisoned darts of pleasure  
Died and so you died_

Lois wrapped her legs around his waist and started to scratch his back when Clark was kissing her breasts.

"Hey, you aren't bad," Lois said, giggling.

"I told you. I'll never lie about my abilities."

_Ich heisse Superfantastisch!  
Ich trinke Schampus mit Lachsfisch!  
Ich heisse Su-per-fan-tas-tisch!_

"'Abilities', as in plural? Do you have many others abilities?" Lois asked, thinking Clark was playing a game with her.

"You have no idea."

After have a fantastic night of pure sex, they finally decided to sleep, Lois resting on Clark's chest until the next day.

When Lois awoke, Clark was next to her, watching her sleep.

"God, you are so beautiful!" Clark whispered in her ear. "Why did I take so long to meet you? Why didn't Chloe introduce you to me before? Although, she never introduced us"

"Wait, you know Chloe?" Lois asked, incredulous, when she released what was happening. "Are you Clark?" Lois asked, furious.

"Oh, damn it! I talked too much! Yes, I am, but I didn't know Chloe had a sexy cousin."

"Are you the stupid farm boy who pushed her away and broke her heart?" Lois still was incredulous about that. "Oh, my God!" She jumped off the bed and starting to get dressed.

"Wait, Lois, you don't need to be so angry like that! We had some fun, didn't we?" He started to kiss her neck, again.

"Yes We" Lois almost gave up, when she remembered that she still was mad at him. "No, I can't do that anymore. Leave me alone" She pushed him to the floor, and locked herself in the bathroom to change her clothes.

After a while, she opened the door where he was waiting for her with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, trying to please her. "I made some eggs. You can't leave my home with an empty stomach."

"Sorry, Clark, But I can't stay. I have to go."

"Try this before you go, Lois." Clark put a fork with a slice of an egg in her mouth, making her eat.

"Yeah I already guessed you were good in the kitchen, too. Chloe already told me."

Lois left Clark's apartment, slamming the door after her. She was still very angry with him.

"She is so tempered, like Chloe, when she is angry," Clark said with a smile.

Suddenly, Clark noticed he was very happy Too happy, actually. He checked his hand and noticed he wasn't wearing his ring with Red Kryptonite anymore. He had lost it. Had Lois taken it with her?

He started to look in his room, when he found the ring next to his bed. Clark didn't remember how he would have felt if Lois had taken it away, but he was happy he had found it. He put the ring on again, and when the Red Kryptonite started to get in his system, it made him evil again.

In Lois's apartment, Chloe was already awake when Lois finally arrived home.

"Lois! Thank God! I was worried about you. Where were you?" Chloe said relief, now that Lois had come back home.

"Chloe, please don't hate me, but I have to tell you this. I did a bad thing."

"What did you do?" Chloe asked, surprised that Lois could do anything to make her hate her.

"Well, I slept with Clark" Lois answered, waiting for an angry look for Chloe.

"You did WHAT?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"I slept with him. But it wasn't my fault! I didn't know it was him. He introduced himself as Kal. How I was supposed to know that your farm boy was the same confident, sexy guy in the club?"

"How do you know him?" Chloe asked, curious.

"After you left, he came to my table and asked me to dance and then one thing led to another, and I was already in his apartment."

"Damn it. He must have been watching when I was talking to you before I left the club." Chloe sighed before asking Lois what she was really curious about.

"And how was he?"

"What?" Lois asked, surprised with her question.

"Was Clark you know?"

"I can't believe you are asking me that! I don't know. He was different."

"Good and different? How different?" Chloe insisted.

"I don't know, Chloe. Please, don't ask me that It's embarrassing. Plus, your little friend is kind a pervert."

"Why do you say that? Clark- a pervert? I can't picture that. Even this evil version of him."

"That bastard broke my bra's lock!" Lois told her, taking her bra out of her purse to show her cousin.

"Broke? Seems he burned it." Chloe looked was still surprised with the news. "Yeah, that's a side of Clark that I didn't know at all."

"Yeah, he is nothing like you described to me before. He wasn't wearing plaid, and he wasn't shy and sweet, like you said. He was very wild, actually."

"Really?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Really. It was very strange. In the morning he was different. He actually cooked for me."

"Clark cooked? He can cook? What did he make?"

"Eggs, but I was so angry that I didn't eat them all. I just took a bite because he put in my mouth."

"Okay, Lois. Don't worry, I don't hate you. He was the one who tricked you. Can you give me his address? I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Lois asked, worried about Chloe's feelings.

"Positive."

Later, in his apartment, Clark was getting dressed to steal money from a bank when Chloe knocked on his door, alone.

"Chloe? What do you want?" He tried to close the door but Chloe pushed hard enough to open it.

"What do I want? How can you ask me that? First, you run away to Metropolis leaving everybody who loves you totally devastated back in Smallville, and now you sleep with my cousin? What are you thinking, Clark? Are you on drugs or something? Honestly, I don't recognize you anymore."

"Chloe What I do in Metropolis is none of your business." He went to the window before he felt another pain in his chest.

"It is when involves my family. You are my friend, Clark. I'm worried about you." Chloe said with a sad smile.

"I don't need your concern. Now get out of here, and don't tell anybody where I am, or I'll leave you again."

"Fine. I'll keep your location a secret, but against my will. I don't recognize you anymore." She left his apartment slamming the door with tears in her eyes. "Bastard. Why I can't stop to loving you, Clark? Why you do this to me?"

When Chloe left, Clark took off the ring again, making his scar stop burning. He decided to call home, but when Martha answered the phone, Clark didn't say anything. Even though Clark hadn't said anything, Martha could feel that it was her son. "Clark, I know it is you. Please, come back home. We love you."

Clark hung up the phone and put his ring on again when he noticed Lois was in the door that still was open.

"Oh, you came back!" Clark said with a naughty grin. "Do you want to finish what we started?"

"What? Are you insane? I came here looking for Chloe. She left my apartment for a hour and still hasn't come back."

"I know. She just left," Clark answered with a grin. "But now that you are here, we can do something fun."

"Yeah, Chloe was right about you. You are very different from the farm boy I was used to hear about. I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that with her, and involve me in the mix. That's why I came here- to warn you."

Clark approached Lois, and without giving her any warning, he stole a kiss from her. A passionate, hot kiss that made Lois confused about what she was doing.

"I guess I can make you change your mind."

"Really? How are you planning to do that?" Lois asked, curious about Clark's real intentions. She already knew what he was really up to, though.

Clark grabbed Lois in his arms and threw her on his bed, where he put above her and tried to undress her.

"Wait, what are you trying to do? I can't do that!" Lois tried to protest, but she couldn't resist Clark when he was caressing her body, making her tremble. Lois already knew that when Clark Kent wanted something, he got it. Especially Kal, the evil version of Clark.

"You don't accept NO as answer, right?" Lois asked when Clark was kissing her body "Awww, Clark, never mind. I already know the answer."

When Clark was finally tired, he rested right next to Lois in the bed. He then asked her what he was dying to ask: "What do you think?"

"It was Super!" Lois answered with a grin.

**The End**


End file.
